One Big Happy Family
by Evil Phoebe
Summary: Angel and Angelus are in seperate bodies living at a teeanager's house and Spike's come along for the ride
1. Meeting the Family

Disclaimer: I do not own ANGEL or BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER or any other things I may make any reference to that is copy righted. SO DON'T KILL ME !!!!  
Chapter 1: Meeting the Family  
  
" Ouch!" cried Spike as Angel nearly broke his nose, " what was that for," he whined, " I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Of course you did William," Angel said as a smile spread across his face," all you had to do was stand in front of me to get punched."  
  
"Would you two stop it you're annoying me." Angelus grumbled as he emerged from the shadows. " Abby will be home soon, so we won't have to be trapped in here together for much longer."  
  
The click of the front door as it locks back in place echoed through the room. Footsteps were heard on the stairwell; someone began to turn the doorknob to Abby's room where the boys were hiding out. They prayed that it was Abby coming in and not her mother.  
  
" I'm home. Did you all survive the morning?" the teenager asked as she closed the door behind herself.  
  
" We survived, I just hope we can get our place fixed soon so we don't have to keep this up for the rest of eternity!" Angel sighed.  
  
" Looks like you didn't make too big of a mess while I was gone, well you didn't make any mess except for. what happened to Spike's face?" the inquired.  
  
" He ran into the doorknob?" Angel quickly answered.  
  
" Angel hit me," Spike whined, " and for no reason at all!!"  
  
" OH, please Spike you know very well what you did." Angel argued, " I don't make him bleed for my own amusement."  
  
" Oh right, that's why you enjoy hitting me every chance you get!!" Spike huffed angrily.  
  
" No, now you're mixing me up with Angelus." Angel explained calmly.  
  
" Hey don't be bringing me into this, this is between you and William." Angelus exclaimed in surprise.  
  
" Do I have to remind both of you, its Spike now remember; it has been since the Boxer Rebellion!" Spike said with growing fury.  
  
" Actually it became Spike 30 years before that." Angel and Angelus looked at each other with disgust as they said it in unison.  
  
" Right, when you decided that your favorite way to torture people was using railroad spikes!" Abby said with enthusiasm from her place on the bed, while flipping through a YM magazine.  
  
" How did you know that?!" the boys said at the same time.  
  
" Wouldn't you like to know." She said teasingly.  
  
" The only people that know that are myself, Darla, Dru, and the Angels over here." Spike said with anticipation.  
  
" Tell us how you found that out!" Angelus demanded.  
  
" Angelus, stop yelling!" Angel said defensively. " How did you find that out?" Angel asked kindly.  
  
" Now if I told you that, I would have to kill you." Abby said amused.  
  
" Tell me! I want to know!" Spike yelled.  
  
" Why would she tell you, you're Spike?!" Angelus said.  
  
" Wow you actually got my name right, I'm impressed." Spike said.  
  
" Oh shut up Spike!" Both Angel and Angelus turn around and punch him in the face.  
  
" Clean up on isle 5," Abby said dryly, "Spike could you bleed all over the floor elsewhere, you're getting blood on my boots."  
  
"First of all OUCH, secondly THANKS for the concern," Spike complained, " thirdly OUCH!!"  
  
" Spike shut up," Angel said as he opened the window.  
  
" Right like a little fresh air is going to stop my nose from bleeding." Spike began to complain again.  
  
" Spike you bleed too easily." Angelus said as he picked up Spike and threw him over to Angel.  
  
" You bruise too easily too." Angel said as he stuck Spike's head out the window.  
  
" Angel. Buddy.pull me back in man.BLOODY HELL. come on I'm staring to sizzle!" Spike cried as his face began to bubble.  
  
" Angel bring him back in if he's stopped bleeding, besides he'll be dust soon and then I'd have to clean it up." Abby said while still flipping through YM.  
  
" Oh fine, I suppose your mother wouldn't like it if he filled the air vents." Angel reluctantly pulled Spike through the window.  
  
" DAMN what are you people on?!" Spike ran into the darkest corner he could find, " You're messing up my hair, I'm going to have to bleach it again!"  
  
" He doesn't need to dye it, he's a natural blond." Angelus told Abby.  
  
" I know, why do think he's so stupid?" Abby said as she finally lifted her head from YM.  
  
" Speaking of things you know, Spike.his name.you know.explain." Angel inquired after he closed the window.  
  
" That would be between me and well.me," Abby said as she rose from the bed, " so you're not going to find out now are you?" 


	2. AN

AN: Chiku people just thought I'd tell you there will be more chapters soon!  
Anyway Eat Pie! Drink Coffee! Have Fun! HAPPY NEW YEAR!! 


	3. Parents, School, and Shampoo

Disclaimer: I don't own ANGEL or BUFFY or any other things I may make reference to. SO DON'T TRY TO KILL ME!!  
Chapter 2: Parents, School, and Shampoo  
~ After supper around 7pm ~  
  
" Abby, have you finished your homework yet?" Abby's mom asked.  
  
" Yes, I finished it an hour ago." Abby yelled from upstairs.  
  
" Great, then why don't you call Cassie and see if she can come over tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
" Okay, I'll use my phone."  
~ The next morning ~  
  
" Abby wake up!" her mother nagged, " Abby!"  
  
" I'm already up Mom." Abby answered from the kitchen.  
  
" Oh, okay then." She answered as she closed Abby's door, which she had partially opened.  
~ At school that day ~  
  
" Michael shut up," Abby said as Michael continued talking.  
  
"..and with the Wiccan festival of Lights coming up." Michael rambled on as they walked up the hallway from study hall.  
  
" Michael!" Abby screamed then practically running into Cassie, " Cassie. Kick him."  
  
" It would be my pleasure." Cassie said with a bow then a kick to Michael's shin.  
  
" OW!" Michael cried, " What was that for?"  
  
" You'd think he was related to Spike." Abby commented to Cassie.  
  
" Yeah really." Cassie said with a laugh.  
  
" Who's Spike?" Michael said suddenly distracted from his own pain.  
  
" The dead guy that lives at my house." Abby said quite loudly making heads turn in the hallway.  
  
" A dead guy lives at your house?!" Michael said with surprise.  
  
" No, 3 actually." Abby said without a trace of tone change in her voice.  
  
" Seriously!!" Michael began, " Do they.uh.. smell..or decay.or are they..ghosts??"  
  
" They're vampires and they don't smell." Cassie then turned to Abby; " they don't smell do they?"  
  
" NO they don't smell unless you come across them after a battle with a fyarl demon, let me tell you their remains start stinking in seconds." Abby informed them. " What kinds of remains stink the most?" Michael inquired.  
  
" Well, the liver really stinks after a few day, but the internal fluids have the strongest odor for the longest time." Abby said impressed with all the Questions.  
  
" I'd like to stick around and chat, but if we don't go now my mom will leave and we'll have to walk." Abby stated, " come on Cassie."  
  
" Okay, bye, see you tomorrow Michael." Cassie said as she walked quickly to catch up with Abby.  
  
" Hi girls, I was just about to leave," Ms. Fuhrman said as they climbed into the car.  
  
" Yeah sorry about that, Michael had to a zillion questions at the last minute in the hallway!" Abby exclaimed as she and Cassie buckled their seatbelts.  
  
" What kind of question, like for school or something?" Ms. Fuhrman asked politely.  
  
" Oh, you know the usual stuff." Cassie explained.  
~ Later that day ~  
  
" Spike!" Abby screamed, " Give it!"  
  
" NO! It's mine!!" Spike replied.  
  
" No it's not!!"  
  
" Yes it is!!!"  
~ Minutes passed ~ "NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Aren't you getting tired of this luv?"  
  
"No, I'm 14 this is what I do Spike!"  
  
" You're kidding right?"  
  
"Nope, I'm a teenager we were born to argue for long periods of time."  
  
" Well then here have the shampoo."  
  
" I'm glad you finally see it my way."  
  
" Did I have a choice?!"  
  
AN: Yes I know it's short but they'll get longer anyway it will be awhile before an update Winter Break is over tomorrow!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Weep, weep, cry, cry I don't want to go back to school . 


	4. Popcorn and a Movie

**Popcorn and a Movie**

Later that week

"So Cassie what movie do you want to watch?" Abby asked.

"Hmm…I'm thinking 'Interview with the Vampire'." Cassie decided.

"Ugh!" was heard from the vamps.

"What's wrong with 'Interview with the Vampire'?" the girls questioned.

"Oh, nothing, except you watch it every time she's here-" Angelus began.

"And it's a horrible representation of vampires-" Angel continued.

"Plus we would never turn Brad Pitt or Tom Cruise." Spike added, matter-of-factly.

"What, afraid you'll lose all the girls to the hotness of Louis!" Abby teased.

"Yeah, I definitely wouldn't be worried about that with Lestat." Cassie commented.

"Right, like that would ever happen." Angelus stated.

"Well, I can't speak for the entire female population, but I can tell ya that if Louis was here right now, then I'd definitely go for him." Abby replied flipping on the TV and staring the movie.

"WHAT!" all three vamps cried out in total shock and amazement.

"That was priceless." Cassie commented, giving Abby a high-five.

"Hey, will you guys go get us some popcorn?" Abby asked glancing at the vamps.

"Yeah. Sure." Angelus said getting up from his seat.

"Oh hey, could you get us some pop too?" Cassie asked as Angelus came back with the popcorn.

"NO." was his reply only shoving the bowl at them.

"I'll get it; what do you want?" Angel said glaring at Angelus.

"Jones Soda would be nice." The girls replied munching on the popcorn.

"Actually can you get some M&Ms for the popcorn while you're there?" Abby asked after eating some popcorn.

"Sure. Anything else before I leave?" Angel asked.

"Nope." The girls replied, accenting the 'p' on the end.

TRANSITION

Halfway through the movie the vamps had to leave the room because they couldn't stand the girls' comments about the hotness of Louis.

"That was great; we should do this again sometime." Cassie said once the vamps left.

"Yes, we should, but until then what do you want to do?" Abby asked, turning off the movie.

"Hmmmm….how about we go ice skating?" Cassie suggested.

"That sounds like fun; we haven't done that in awhile." Abby said, heading for the door.

"Let me call my mom really quick." Cassie said as she pulled out a cell phone.

"Okay. While you're doing that I'll go get my mom." Abby replied, yelling down the stairs to her mom, "Hey Mom, can you take us to the ice skating rink?"

"Yeah, just give me 5 minutes." Was the reply that followed.

AN: Yeah I know it's short, but it's a work in progress, so be patient with me. I'm sorry for the delay in updating.


End file.
